John Blackman (c1795-1860)
|contributors=yewenyi |long_name=John Blackman |birth_year=1795 |birth_date-approx=c |birth_locality=Woolwich |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1867 |death_month=11 |death_day=21 |death_address=Nugal Station |death_locality=Coonamble, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1824 |wedding1_month=11 |wedding1_day=01 |wedding1_locality=Castlereagh, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Biography Early life in England At the age of 6 John emigrated with his parents from England in 1801. He travelled on the ship Canada arriving on 14 Dec 1801 at Sydney, New South Wales. Life in Australia During Feb 1815 John received a 50 acre grant of land in Bathurst and acreage outside of town which he called Kelso. (Kelso is now a suburb of Bathurst.) His family were guests of Governor King, Sydney, New South Wales in 14 Dec 1801 to March 1802 and stayed for 12 weeks. *1818 Jan 24 On list of persons for whom land grants ready for delivery (Reel 6038; SZ759 p.428) *1818 May 9 On list of new settlers recently sent to Bathurst who are to receive land on the north bank of the Macquarie River (Fiche 3266; 9/2652 p.42) He received a land grant of 50 acres in Kelso, New South Wales. *1818 Oct One cow issued to from the Government Herds at Bathurst as donation to encourage agricultural pursuits (Reel 6031; 4/7028A p.145) *1818 Oct 24 On return of horned cattle issued from the Government Herds between 8 May 1814 and 9 Jan 1819; donation to encourage agricultural pursuits at Bathurst (Reel 6048; 4/1742 p.44) *1820 Apr 7 Received payment at Sydney for meat and grain delivered into the Commissariat Stores at Bathurst (Reel 6049; 4/1744 p.384 & 4/1745 p.34) *1821 Signatory to petition from settlers at Bathurst re having their grain received into the Stores (Fiche 3041; 4/1828 No.16); statement of grain they wished to deliver (Reel 6065; 4/1798 p.109) *1822 Signatory to memorials of settlers at Bathurst praying that their grants be confirmed without alteration and that some forest ground be located as a common (Reel 6065; 4/1798 pp.123, 127) *1822 Petition for his salary (Reel 6056; 4/1763 p.141) *1822 Memorial (Fiche 3041; 4/1828 No.24) *1822 Mar 30 Juror at inquest on William Maybrow held at Bathurst (Reel 6021; 4/1819 p.449) *1822 Apr 6 District constable at Bathurst. Certifying that James Blackman (Junior) had commenced cultivating the land granted him by Governor Macquarie (Fiche 3041; 4/1828 No.23C) *1822 Aug 1 One of those who apprehended five bushrangers in the County of Westmoreland (Reel 6055; 4/1761 p.88) *1822 Requesting salary (Reel 6065; 4/1798 p.381) James was with Captain Percy Simpson in 1822 when he made a convict settlement at "Blackman's Swamp" names after John. This place is now called Orange. *1823 Jun 27 Re memorial of Thomas Johns (Fiche 3066; 4/1835A No.162 p.59) *1823 Jun 27 Re memorial of Thomas Miller (Fiche 3068; 4/1835A No.205 pp.303-4) In 1823 John was emploed as Chief Constable at Blackman's Swamp. *1824 Jun Petition re his dismissal from the situation of District Constable at Bathurst (Reel 6065; 4/1799 p.117). Reply, 18 Jun (Reel 6013; 4/3511 p.497) *1824 Oct 11 On return of grain in the possession of settlers and other private individuals in the District of Bathurst (Reel 6065; 4/1800 p.189) *1825 Oct 24 Memorial (Fiche 3120; 4/1840B No.55 pp.329-32) *1825 Nov On list of persons who have received orders for grants of land (Fiche 3266; 9/2652 p.85) In 1837, John built a slab hut, the first building in what was to be surveyed as the township of Mudgee, Wellington County, New South Wales. This hut was his dwelling and a general store. John was involved in a court case from 16 Oct 1837 to 17 Oct 1837 in Supreme Court of New South Wales, Cumberland County, Sydney, New South Wales. Donnison v. Faunce Macquarie University :Supreme Court of New South Wales :Dowling A.C.J., 16 and 17 October 1837 :Source: Sydney Gazette, 19 October 1837 :Before the Acting Chief Justice, and the following Special Jury, - Messrs. T. Gore (foreman), J. Blackman , H. Hume, John Lord, E. Haslingden, C. Fairs, Henry Fisher, J. Verge, E. Holt, J. Tooth, J. Giles, and J. L. Scarvill, Esquires. He owned land granted by the NSW Government on 30 Jun 1840 in Richmond, New South Wales. He establised and owned Rosedale Farm from 1850 to 1858 in Bowenfels, New South Wales. He owned The Australia Arms Inn from 1850 to 1858 in Bowenfels, Cook County, New South Wales. This property is now known as Fernhill. From 1850 John owned Nugal Station on Castlereagh Road on Coonamble, Leichhardt County, New South Wales. He died at Nugal Station and is buried at Rosedale Private Cemetery, Plot 124, all in New South Wales. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Migrants from England to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales